


Nothing Left To Lose

by DollyOmega



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fanart, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, It's all angst, M/M, No Beta, Nothing left to lose, OOC, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, dont ask why or how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyOmega/pseuds/DollyOmega
Summary: Gavin desperately tries to convince Nines to turn back from the dark path he's going down before it's too late.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Nothing Left To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't even have words for this. It came to me one day and I COULDN'T unsee it, so I had to make it. 
> 
> A crossover with Detroit: Become Human and specifically this song from the Tangled animated series: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkZEpNsw6zA  
> Paired with some art that I made too based off of a screencap from the video! 
> 
> ( Feel free to like or retweet the art if you'd like btw! https://twitter.com/dolly_omegaa )
> 
> Hope you enjoy it though! Comments are appreciated!

Finally reaching the top of the tower, Nines let out a low sigh that seemed to have been trapped in him for far too long. The first noise to come out of him the entire way up.

He had no idea what to expect at the summit of the moonstone tower, head swimming with thoughts about Nines and how far off the deep end he’d gone. The razor sharp stones jutting out, swarming the place, had absorbed a blue hue from the reflection of the sky, which had looked so close from what Gavin could see in the wide holes of the ceiling, he swore he could probably touch a cloud. It was surprisingly big, but the emptiness of it all felt...lonely. Isolating. 

Nines looked different, aside from just his hickory-brown hair now glowing a chilling cyan. He looked absolutely exhausted, more than he ever had before. He looked angry too, his face constantly tensed, unlike the indifferent expression he once maintained. Most of all though, beneath everything else, he looked heartbroken in a way only Gavin could see. 

“Look, I know none of this is exactly your fault,” he began, turning to Gavin.

His eyes met with Gavin’s for what had to have been half of a second, leaving a barely visible tinge of pink on Nines’ cheeks. Switching his attention to the shackles he had manifested around Gavin’s wrists when he had kidnapped him, Nines continued on, “and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Nines kidnapped him. Gavin almost forgot what was even happening to him, so focused on what was happening to Nines. He would have never thought to do something so dangerous, so rash, before...this. He wasn’t thinking straight anymore.

With the flick of his wrists, the dark shackles had shattered and dropped to the floor like glass. Ironic, seeing as Gavin had struggled without relent at first, shouting profanities, desperately trying to break the shackles through force, they wouldn’t break and neither would Nines’ resolve. He had eventually given up on trying to break the indestructible black stone, but there was no way in hell he’d give up on Nines that easily.

“So, when Connor comes for you,” Nines said, beginning to walk away from Gavin, “don’t try anything foolish,” eyes staring into Gavin’s, though they didn’t meet.

He had to try to get through to him, but...how? Gavin knew pretty damn well how Nines was feeling, considering the fact that Gavin was in his place not too long ago. Fighting against the Kingdom and, more importantly, Connor. Things had changed since then though. Gavin had changed. But still, who was he to tell Nines to stop? How was he supposed to stop the guy he...developed deeper feelings for? Regardless, whatever Nines was going through, it was something more intense than Gavin could even begin to understand.

...Fuck.

But he still had to try. 

“Nines, you’re angry, I get it. Believe me, I know what it’s like!” his voice was soft, it was sincere yet coarse from all his yelling earlier. 

Nines had continued to walk on, withdrawing his broadsword from the sheath attached on his back, turning his head to look at Gavin for only a moment, a deep scowl on his face.

“...But you are making a mistake,” the softness in his tone hadn’t left, but it was more certain.

He had to try.

“You know I’ve been through...a similar path that you’re going down right now, and I’ve felt betrayed by the Kingdom before as well...but nothing good will come out of this. Even if it feels good to finally let loose right now, you can’t see how dangerous this is for yourself”

Nines had remained unresponsive, sharpening his moonstone sword on a small seat he had manifested with ease out of black stone. Each stroke against the blade got stronger as Gavin went on. He was intently focused on the sword, but he was listening.

“Trust me, Nines. Suddenly, it’s like you’re not even yourself anymore, and you can’t even control it after a certain point. I was willing to do anything it took to win...and I still failed, because I was alone, and I was wrong.”

He stood up now, sword sheathed in the process, and began to walk away from Gavin with determination in each step.

Shit shit shit shit.

“Please! Just stop it now while you still can, before there's nothing left to lose. You don’t have to be the villain, Nines, that isn-”

“Is that what you think I am?!” Nines shouted, echoing off the walls. He turned to Gavin sharply, the fury in Nines’ expression twisting his insides. God, Gavin was not good at talking.

“Just because you think this ‘path’ that I’ve set myself on is dangerous, doesn’t mean that it’s wrong, nor does it mean that it’s anything like your own stupid mistakes.”

Ouch.

The pain in Gavin’s face was difficult to conceal, and he clearly failed at that too, seeing as Nines was also having difficulty concealing the concern that grew in his eyes. Gavin was past those mistakes, and had to face that he could never change them...but damn if that didn’t hurt to hear from Nines of all people. The only person he had really trusted before he turned against the Kingdom.

Letting out yet another deep sigh, he resumed, “This isn’t what I envisioned for myself either, and it certainly hasn’t been easy doing this alone...but I’m not turning back. Wherever this path leads me is where I plan to go. It’s better than just following behind in somebody else’s shadow all the time.” 

He backed away from Gavin, positioning himself to stand firm, and raised his hands up slowly. As his hands went up, so had the floor beneath Nines.

As he rose up, his face had grown cold again, “Why am I to care who calls me the ‘villain?’They were never there for me, Gavin! Not Connor, not you, not even my own father! Constantly waiting in the wings, being left behind, being chosen over him, but nobody saw it. Nobody thought of me, nobody ever cared, because they were too busy telling Connor how amazing he is, while I tried my fucking best, only to get nothing, everyday of my goddamn life.” 

After pausing for a short moment, slowing his ascent up, he continued “Now, I get to decide what my best is. I chose what comes next for me.”

Moving the floor beneath him like a wave, the mass of indestructible moonstone rushed towards Gavin until Nines stopped it and jumped off, mere inches from Gavin’s face. His face contorting in passionate anger. His once stony, resolute, expressions, a memory of the past..

“So what, I chose to lose the doubt that festered inside of me? The emotions that made me weak and scared. And now you think you can tell me I won’t win, that I should give up? You, who lost the game because of those very emotions? You can’t stop me, Gavin. Nobody can, now that I have nothing left to lose.”

Gavin was unsure of what to say next. He felt awful for never realizing what Nines was going through, despite all the signs that were almost definitely laid out for him. Not only had he felt awful, but he also understood what Nines was saying, and he couldn’t say he was wrong for being angry. All that frustration leading him here...Gavin was unsure what would have become of him if he were in Nines’ position. He wasn’t nearly as strong as him; he would've never made it this far. He feared what had become of him; the very idea of having to fight against Nines terrified him to his core. But more importantly, he....he loved him.

Backing away, Gavin started, eyes tearing up, “Nines, you have so much to hold onto! Nobody has to lose!”

“You’re wrong! We’re past losing. It’s about claiming what I deserve, my own justice.”  
“Listen, please, it doesn’t have to be like this! It’s not too late to turn back, Nines. I’ll fight for you. I won’t let them hurt you anymore...I care about you too much. Too much to let you lose yourself like this!”

Gavin took a deep breath.

“I...love you.”

Nines took a step back, cold determination being replaced with surprise, only to sour into an almost unreadable expression. He didn’t look angry anymore, but he wasn’t calmed either. 

He was disappointed.

“No, Gavin. You really don’t.”

Nines thrust his hand forward, the dark stone following, and pushing Gavin down, sliding him across the floor. He slowly stepped to where Gavin had been thrown, who’d been trying to pick himself back up, until Nines summoned more of the moonstone, this time in the shape of hands that enclosed themselves around Gavin, trapping him close to the ground.

Crouching down, with a hand pressed to the stone, Nines looked Gavin in the eyes, the disappointment even clearer than before in Nines’ crushing, blue, gaze, “You’ll stay in that cage until this is done.”

“And just in case you think of escaping,” Nines said, and with a push to the stone, the cage that had trapped Gavin, and the floor beneath him, pushed out far and away from the tower, and into the clouds.

Nines ambled, with somber grace, back to the throne in the center of the tower. The cold, jagged, stones shooting out in all directions, growing slowly.

“Now, I have...nothing left to lose,” he quietly said to himself, seating himself in the throne, looking ahead with a thousand-yard-stare into the emptiness in front of him.


End file.
